


Hot and Bothered

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Hey there! This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written. 18+ only please! This is smut with a plot but this is extremely explicit so read at your own risk haha. This was requested by anonymous using the features either blonde or redhead with sapphire blue eyes. Katherine (Katie) is in a polyamorous relationship with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. They're all married with the last name Rogers-Barnes.





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written. 18+ only please! This is smut with a plot but this is extremely explicit so read at your own risk haha. This was requested by anonymous using the features either blonde or redhead with sapphire blue eyes. Katherine (Katie) is in a polyamorous relationship with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. They're all married with the last name Rogers-Barnes.

Today was the day. Today I would go out with my husbands, Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes, on a date. In public. Because one was famous and one was infamous, we all had yet to go out together. Not all three of us. Here and there, I would go to the movies with Steve and then a while later I might go to a fancy Italian restaurant with Bucky, but it wasn't enough. I was proud to be in a polyamorous relationship with my two favorite people in the entire world, but maybe they weren't.

It should have been past them already. My name's Katherine Rogers-Barnes for heaven's sake! I have a wedding ring on my finger that has two stones: one for Steve and one for Bucky, and they still weren't comfortable with all of us being in public together? I would have to help them through that.

I hadn't seen either of them all day, but I wasn't necessarily complaining. I told both of my boys to remain away from me because I wanted to be stoked for the date, and to see them both for the first time that day.

I checked the time on the clock for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the last hour and saw that it read 6:13 p.m. My date was at 7:00. I jumped up from the couch in my apartment and let an ear-splitting grin grace my features. Heading into my bedroom, I nervously lifted my hand to my mouth and gently bit on my nail. I had at least enough common sense to know that a broken nail on a date night was bad news.

My heart rate sped up when I opened my closet. I reached for my favorite dress: a forest green, knee-length dress that was not too fancy but not too casual. Perfect for a date. I paired it with black flats in case walking would be involved and moved over to my bathroom. I pinned my hair back and began accentuating my sapphire-blue eyes with light makeup that wouldn't clash with the color of my attire. Once I determined my makeup was perfect, or as perfect as it could be, I added natural waves to my red hair and put studded earrings in my ear piercings. I made sure my nails were still painted and smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

Checking the time on my phone instead of the clock, I was shocked to see that the digital clock read 6:57. I must have taken much longer doing my makeup than I first anticipated. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and I jumped, startled, before grabbing my handbag and making my way over to the door.

I smiled at my husbands and felt the familiar giddy feeling spread throughout me. I may have even become hot and bothered by how good they looked in their attire.

Steve, clad in a light blue button down and dress pants, offered me a sweet smile as he saw me, and I noticed his expression change at the sight of me in a dress.

Bucky, clad in a navy blue button down and black jeans gave me a smirk and a wink and I felt my cheeks heat up. I glanced at my hands to compose myself and swallowed the nervous lump in my throat.

"Wow, you look..." Steve trailed off, finding no words in his vocabulary to describe how beautiful I looked.

"Gorgeous." Bucky assisted Steve and Steve nodded, eyes still wide with shock and lips slightly parted.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed sweetly and stood on the tips of my toes to kiss Steve's cheek, then Bucky's. I let my lips linger on Bucky's cheek longer than I had for Steve's but only because I had kissed Steve first. It made me feel better if I kept everything fair. I was the type of person to feel guilty about everything, even if it wasn't my fault. "Shall we go?"

They both nodded and I smiled and quickly made sure I had everything before closing the door behind me and linking my left arm in Steve's right arm, and my right arm in Bucky's metal arm, which I loved to death by the way. Sure, we had trouble fitting through walkways and even hallways, but that erupted laughter from us so it didn't matter. Besides, they couldn't help that they were both broad-shouldered and much larger than I.

We successfully made it out of the apartment complex and down the street where a limousine was waiting for us. It was on my bucket list to go in a limousine at least once, hence this almost brought me to tears. They both let go of me and allowed me to examine the significantly large car and smiled softly. I turned around with wide eyes and shook my head. "You're kidding me."

They both shook their heads and watched as I smiled so widely my jaw began to hurt.

"You're serious? This is for us?"

They nodded in unison and I rushed over to them, hugging Bucky first and then Steve before the driver opened the door for me to enter first.

"You guys are actually the best." I was about to slide into the beautiful limousine when Steve called out.

"Wait!" He gently pushed me aside and slid in first, then proceeded to pull me over to him in the middle of the bench-like seat. Bucky got in last and both men sandwiched me between them. Bucky, always to my right because I loved holding and caressing his prosthetic, and Steve to my left. The limo began to move and both men made sure to distract me with kisses or longing but not sexual touches to ensure that I wouldn't have the chance to look out the windows. They succeeded.

Once we arrived, Steve placed his hand on my back and gently massaged my tense muscles as Bucky stepped out of the limousine. "Close your eyes, Baby." Steve murmured from behind me and I felt heat pool in my core. Every time he called me that, every damn time, I got wet. No matter what circumstances we were in.

I quickly erased my thoughts and obeyed, squeezing my eyes shut as both Steve and Bucky helped me out of the car. My hands roamed to make sure my dress was still in place and I heard the door to the limo shut behind me. My heartbeat quickened and I swallowed my nerves, my hands beginning to tremble with excitement.

"Ready, Did?" Bucky said from your right side and you smiled and nodded.

"As I'll ever be."

"Open your eyes."

I complied and looked around, immediately recognizing where we were. My eyes widened and I looked over to Steve first who nodded with a smile and then to Bucky who wore that smug smirk as always. 

"Surprise!" They said in unison and I smiled widely.

We were at my favorite restaurant of all time. One that I'd only been to twice but fell in love with, despite how expensive it was.

"We're gonna be broke!" I whisper-yelled and both men chuckled.

"That's not what matters. Come on." Steve held out his arm for me to link mine with and I sighed, glad that I was with them at this restaurant of all places. I looked over to Bucky who shook his head and instead, led the way. He told the waitress our reservations under the name Rogers-Barnes and another woman came up and led us to our booth at the back of the restaurant. It was the perfect size for all three of us to sit beside each other comfortably.

A few minutes later, a man headed over to our booth with a kind but small smile on his face. "Good evening. My name is Michael and I'll be taking care of you tonight."

And that was the start of an evening full of mindless flirting and somewhat sexual touches and gestures underneath the table. The boys were unintentionally leaving me hot and bothered every time the waiter came back over. I wanted to leave the table and head to the bathroom to take care of myself but I knew I couldn't do that. It was only because Bucky's hand kept inching up my right thigh and Steve continued to call me 'Baby' all night.

The ride back to my apartment was calm and relaxing. Both men had their hands on me in some way: Bucky's left hand wrapped around the flesh above my knee, and Steve's arm completely wrapped around me, his fingers toying with the material of my dress. It was all sweet in different ways.

It was only a matter of seconds and we were all back in my apartment. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" I didn't think before speaking but both men seemed to be on board. 

Steve nodded and smiled and Bucky offered a soft 'sure'.

"Okay, I'll get the snacks! You guys can just, I don't know, make yourselves at home. Even if this will be your home soon." I giggled and heard the soft chuckles of both of them before making my way into the kitchen. I threw a bag of microwave popcorn in the microwave and grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet. I snuck a peek into the living room, only to find Steve and Bucky making out on the couch. My heart fluttered and I felt heat rush to my core again.

I quickly averted my gaze and just then, the microwave beeped. I grabbed a bowl and added extra salt to the popcorn after pouring it into the bowl. I took a chocolate bar out of the candy drawer and grabbed the bowl of popcorn and the bag of chips and headed into the living room. 

Steve and Bucky's moment had ended and I hoped the blush that formed had already disappeared. I could feel my slick seep through my panties and I swallowed thickly before hading the chips to Steve and the chocolate bar to Bucky, keeping the popcorn for myself. I set the bowl down and headed over to the DVDs, picking a random movie I knew we all liked and placed it in the player before situating myself between my husbands.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Steve's fingers found their way up my dress and were tracing circles on my inner left thigh, and Bucky's hand was wrapped around my shoulders, his hand resting on my breast. Steve's hand kept inching farther and farther up my thigh until his fingertip barely brushed my covered clit. I doubled over and released a soft squeak, looking at Steve with wide eyes, who was possessing a smug smirk at my flustered state. I tried to ignore my throbbing cunt and closed my eyes deeply.

"Is someone considering?" Bucky teased me and I swallowed thickly. There were two things running through my brain, one being that this was supposed to be a sweet, PG date, and the other being that there was no harm in fucking my two husbands into oblivion. 

"What is it, Baby?" Steve asked coolly and I opened my eyes and bit my lip. My core was begging me to give in and I couldn't think of any reasons to ignore it.

"Fuck it." I leaned back and placed myself in Bucky's lap, purposefully grinding against his already hard member and pulled Steve forward, forcefully shoving my lips against his. I rolled my hips on Bucky's covered dick and heard the guttural grunt spill from his lips as I shoved my tongue into Steve's mouth. I fought for dominance and lost but gave myself an A for effort.

I felt Bucky's hand fumble with the zipper on my dress before he finally pulled it down and pushed the straps of my dress on my shoulders. I pulled away from Steve and stood from the couch, fully unzipping my dress and letting it pool on the floor around my feet. I stepped out of it and turned to them, clad in matching white lingerie.

"It's beautiful but I'd rather it be off." Steve winked and I was startled by his bluntness. He was normally shy and turned pink when I talked dirty during sex. If I wasn't already dripping I would be by now.

Bucky seemed just as surprised but recovered quickly as he stood from the couch before Steve and sauntered over to me. He stood behind me and trailed his fingers across my skin, tracing the curve of my breast with his right hand while he held me to him with his left. He fingertips barely brushed against me as he rubbed gentle circles on my clit. I moaned softly and arched into his touch, needing more.

"You want me to fuck you with my fingers, Little Girl?"

I nodded and shifted against him, searching for friction. 

"Answer me, Babydoll."

"Yes, Bucky." My skin prickled as he traced his fingers up and down my sides. I whined and he tsked softly.

"Uh, uh, uh. That would be 'Daddy' to you, Little Girl." Bucky gently tugged my earlobe between his teeth and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He began kissing down my neck, finding my sweet spot quickly and biting down gently, leaving a love bite. He licked and kissed the bite to relieve me of any pain before pulling away. He looked at Steve who had already taken off his shirt and silently urged him to come over.

Bucky began taking off the top part of my lingerie and Steve took off the bottom. They both worked at it gently before I was free of clothing and smiled at the sight of my naked body. It had been a while since we all had sex, I'd give them that.

"What do you say, Stevie? Should I fuck her with my fingers or should you?"

"You. She likes temperature play so fuck her with your metal fingers." Steve smirked and stepped away, allowing Bucky as much space he needed to pleasure me.

"Will do." Bucky pushed me onto my back against the rug and spread my pussy lips, playing with my slick with his flesh fingers first, and gently rubbing circles across my clit before sliding his metal middle finger into me. He rubbed circles with his flesh thumb and pumped in and out of me with his middle finger. 

"Oh fuck..." I could already feel my orgasm approaching and I bit my lip. How was Bucky so good at it?

"You gonna cum, Little Girl?" Bucky added his ring finger and began thrusting his fingers in and out of me at a brutal pace. It was like his arm could never get tired.

I moaned loudly and writhed underneath him arching my back into his touch. "Y-yes, Daddy."

He pulled his fingers from me and I whimpered softly.  "Not yet, Babydoll. It's Stevie's turn." He winked and pushed his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the metal a few times before pulling his fingers away. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off with a smirk as Steve neared me.

Steve unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, leaving him in just his boxers. "On your hands and knees, Baby." I obeyed and saw Steve pulling his boxers off in my peripheral vision. "You're gonna give Bucky head while I fuck you, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Such a good girl for us, aren't you, Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Bucky walked over and stood in front of me. He was already completely nude and I licked my lips. I couldn't see Steve but I knew how hard he was. Bucky's cock was thicker than Steve's but Steve's was longer and could reach my g-spot easily.

I wrapped my lips around Bucky's tip and swirled my tongue around him as Steve positioned himself behind me. He gently pushed into me in case I wasn't wet enough but the groan he released told me that I was much wetter than he had first anticipated. He picked up the pace and I moaned deeply against Bucky's member. The momentum from Steve fucking me assisted me in giving Bucky a blowjob, and I could tell by the way Bucky throbbed in my mouth that he was about to cum.

I kept moaning, knowing it would push Bucky closer and closer to the edge, until I felt his hot cum running down my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me with a smirk before pulling away with a pop and focused my attention on Steve fucking me.

"Shit, Baby Girl. You're so tight."

I whined when Steve picked up the pace and dug my fingernails into the rug. "Fuck, Daddy I'm gonna cum."

I felt Steve shift and smiled when he kissed the small of my back. "Cum, Little One." 

That was all I needed to let go. I screamed and saw only white as pleasure washed through me, ecstasy showering me as I leaned my head down and squeezed my eyes shut. When it was over, I collapsed onto the floor. Steve came at the same time as me and finished just as I collapsed. He picked me up from the floor and grabbed a nearby blanket. The blanket was long enough to fit over everyone as Bucky restarted the movie. 

My feet ended up in Bucky's still-naked lap and my head on Steve's chest as we rewatched the beginning of the movie. I could definitely speak for all of us when I say that that was the best sex we've all ever had with one another and that a round two in the near - very near - future might not be such a bad idea.


End file.
